parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Lulu Caty II (Paul Young, Paul Young 65 and SpaceToonFan2000's Style)
SpaceToonFan2000, Paul Young and Paul Young 65 in movie-spoof of the Disney film The Little Mermaid II. Cast: * Ariel - Lulu Caty * Prince Eric - Crash Bandicoot * Melody - Amy Rose (from Sonic X) * Flounder - Tweety (from Looney Tunes) * Sebastian - Dee Dee (from Oggy and the Cockroaches) * King Triton - Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) * Scuttle - Boris (from Balto) * Grimsby - Goofy (from Walt Disney) * Morgana - Kismet (from Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tip - Mephone4 And mepad (Inanimate insanity/animal and object adventures) * Dash - toilet (Inanimate insanity/animal and object adventures) (Programs) * Fraps * Adobe Premiere Elements 9 * After Effects CS4 * Adobe Photoshop * LSMaker * WavePad * Bandicam * Trainz 2004 * Trainz 2006 * Trainz 2009 * Trainz 2010 * Trainz 2012 * Microsoft Train Simulator * Speakonia * Cepstral * Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 * Loquendo TTS 7 Director * TextAloud * GIMP 2.8 * Sony Vegas Pro 11 * TGATool2 * CrazyTalk * Lightwave 3D * Blender * Unity * Stop Motion Animator * Vision Lab Studio * Traction 2 * Premiere Pro * MMD * Camstasia * Adobe Premiere Pro * Gimp * Chameleon * Artoonix * GameMaker * Trainz Paint Shed * MSTS Paint Shed * Windows Live Movie Maker * Windows Movie Maker * Sketchup * and more (Sound Effects) * ray2_sfx.zip * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Voices * Cartoon Sound Effects * Train Sound Effects * Car Sound Effects * Explosion Sound Effects * Goofy Yell * Goofy Yodel * Thunder Sound Effects * Sword Sound Effects * Mario Sound Effects * Sonic Sound Effects * Rain Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Rayman 1 Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * FXHome.com Sword Sounds * FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds * Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects * Vehicle Sound Effects * Rayman Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Cartoon Sound Effects * Animal Sound Effects * Anime Sound Effects * Rain Sound Effects * Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) * breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp Gallery to the Cast Lulu Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty as Ariel Mr-Crash-Cool-79314.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Prince Eric Amy-sonic-the-hedgehog-31215285-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Melody Tweety Bird in Tweety and Sylvester.jpg|Tweety as Flounder Dee Dee from Oggy and the Cockroaches.jpg|Dee Dee as Sebastian Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as King Triton Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Scuttle Goofy in Mickey Mouse Worlds.jpg|Goofy as Grimsby Kismet.png|Kismet as Morgana Category:SpaceToonFan2000 Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Disney Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies